


100 Things #72 (Hercules)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [72]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #72 (Hercules)

_“If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that.”_

Meg had been naïve once. Young, naïve, and oh so stupid. She'd believed pretty words whispered in her ear and that had led her to make the worse decision of her life. The one that had indentured her to Hades while her supposed true love wandered off with the first girl that battered her eyes at him. Not only had she been heartbroken she's been mortified to the depths of her now hocked soul. She made a vow then to never ever take another risk. People, men in particular, were not worth it. She would finish off her indentured servitude and make sure that nobody ever got close to her again.


End file.
